Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash/Transcript
Transcript Chapter One Peppa: (sigh) " Just another boring day. " Alex: " Come on, Peppa! We're going to be late! " Peppa: " Okay! " (Mummy Pig drives them to school) Emily: "Well, well, well! If it isn't Peppa Twig face! " Peppa: " Shut up, Emily, your snout is longer than Gerald's neck. But you can still twist it! " Emily: (Gasps) Kenny: " You better watch who you're talking to! " Lisa: " I agree. " Brianna: " Even more. " Suzy: " Peppa! " Peppa: " What? " Suzy: " Wally's digging straight down again! " Peppa: " Oh lord, not again! " (The first game play sequence opens up, where the player has to look for Wally) If Peppa talks to George's Gang... Peppa: Guys, see anything? " Sammy: " Hmmm, I see a pig's big fat ugly face! " Group: OHHHHHHHH! " Richard: " Burn! " (Peppa makes a mad expression and walks off) Peppa: " Well those guys weren't much help. " If you talk to your gang Peppa: " Found Wally? " Pedro: " No, unfortanatley not. We did hear about him digging in the sandpit again. " Peppa: " Okay. " (Peppa walks away) Peppa: " Sandpit, that's gotta mean something. " (When Peppa talks to Rebecca's gang*) Peppa: " You guys heard anything? " Freddy: " About Wally? " Peppa: Yeah. Zoe: We haven't seen him since Candy went to the gate. Peppa: Oh no! Rebecca: Oh no is right! If Candy gets to Wally first it could be- WAIT! THERE SHE IS!!! Candy: You'll never beat me! Max: Get her Peppa! Peppa: Will do! (This session is a race segment) (After Peppa wins the race) Wally: Peppa, me hit bedrock! Peppa: You what!? Wally: Come, I show you! (Peppa drops down in the hole) Peppa: Wait, OBSIDIAN!? Wally, use your flint and steel on that obsidian. Wally: Sure! Peppa: Holy cow! A nether portal! Wally: I never hear of nether! Let's go!!! (Jumps in portal) Peppa: Wally!!! (jumps in after) (The two run in the nether) Peppa: Whoa, wither skeletons! Wally: That skeleton? Peppa: Yes. Wait, Wally, what sword are you using? Wally: Wood Peppa: ...darn. Let's fight! (The two fight to the next nether portal) Peppa: Here it is! Now we can- Wally: BLAZE!!! Peppa: How do YOU know what a blaze is- OH SHOOT! Wally: No worry, me sword enchanted too! Peppa: Lemme guess, LOOTING LEVEL IV!? Wally: (chuckles) No. (Wally hits the Blaze, leaving nothing but water behind.) Peppa: Whoa Wally: Let get out of here! (The two run in the nether portal) Peppa: Whoo, just in time! Wally: Peppa, why school shaking? Peppa: What? Oh no! Emily: This is for saying you can twist my snout like Gerald's neck! (The school falls down) Emily: What should we do next!? Candy: Burn it! Lisa: I agree! Brianna: Even more! (The playgroup caches fire, with almost nothing being left behind.) Emily: Mwahahaha! Kenny: I bet that pig turned into cooked porkchop! WAIT WHAT THE FRICK!? Lisa: Oh shoot! Emily: What is it now! Kenny: They survived! Emily: Hey stupid gang! We're going to central Peppaland and take over the world! And there's nothing you can do about it! Candy: Let's go! (The Clique exits) Peppa: After them! (The main characters follow in persuit, landing in a neon city) Peppa: Where are we? Wally: Me seen no thing like it! Me like! Max: Maybe Emily is taking refuge in this city. Alex: Whoa! That is impossible! All the doors here have been barred shut for ages! But there actually is a portal at the end of this city. Peppa: Sweet! Let's go! Alex: Thing is, we can't. George: Why not? Alex: It's a 100K meter walk, and you need a special rock to activate it. Max: So, based on what I know, we need to find a energy drive and a rock to make said rock, activate the portal before the Clique does, and then deactivate it. Alex: Exactly! Peppa: Great, let's go! Let's also be quick about this. (The next gameplay section opens up) If Peppa talks to Max Peppa: Max, did you find anything. Max: Not yet, unfortunately. (Peppa walks off) When Peppa finds the drive* Peppa: Awesome, exactly half of what we need! Determinately (if Peppa hasn't found the rock yet); Peppa: Now to find that blasted rock! If Peppa talks to George Peppa: George, did you see anything? George: No. (Peppa walks away) When Peppa talks to Alex* Peppa: Alex, once we get the materials, how do we fuse them. Alex: Just strike them together. Peppa: Thanks. (Peppa walks away) When Peppa talks to Wally* Peppa: Hey Wally, did you find anything? Wally: Me find nothing but rock. Peppa: (sigh) Wally: You have if want. Peppa: Uhh, thanks, I guess. (Wally gives Peppa the rock.) Peppa: Whoa, freshly mined. Still warm. After Peppa finds both* Peppa: Alright let's strike this! (If Peppa strikes the objects, they get knocked back, but if not, the clique attacks the group. Either way, Emily steals the rock.) Emily: Look at that! The mighty gang! This is ours now! (The clique runs off) Alex: After them! (The next gameplay segment opens up.) When Peppa knocks out Candy, Lisa, and Brianna* Candy: This hurts tremendously. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more! When Peppa knocks Kenny out* Kenny: Ahh! You'll pay for this! Emily: Take this!! (Emily shoves her aside, and jumps in the portal.) Peppa: Let's get her! (Everyone else jumps in) (The new dimension) Peppa: Whoa, where are we? Wally: Me never seen this place, me like! Peppa: Is that a castle in the distance? Alex: YES! The castle of Antipig! All: Antipig? Peppa: Who in the world is Antipig? Alex: What, you don't know. He established the Peppaverse itself! When the illuminati killed him, his resting place was this very castle. To summon him, we have to find the ancient shrine. Peppa: Okay, let's go. Alex: Thing is, we can't. We need three special keys to get inside. They're hidden aaround the castle itself. Max: Okay, lets look around. (You have to find three keys) When found... Peppa: NICE! It opened right away! Emily: Yes, yes it did! Peppa: Huh? Max: Oh god. George: Well, well, well! If it ain't Emily and the Pussycats! Candy: Oh, I'm a pussycat alright! Emily: (punching Candy) SHUT UP! We're going in there! (The Clique runs in, with the gang following) Wally: Me hear ticking noise! Peppa: (chuckling) Yeah, sure! Wally: No... ME SERIOUS! Alex: He's right! George: It's a bomb! Emily: (muffled, upstairs) Set it to 5:00 minutes! Lisa: Alright! Alex: Oh no! Peppa: HURRY! (You have five minutes to complete this segment) If you win* Emily: WHAT, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!? Oh well, I better shut off this timer. Peppa: Now back down... WAIT WHAT IS THIS! Kenny: The scepter! Wally: ??? Alex: That's the scepter used to summon Heropig! Wally: (gasp) I know what happening! Clique want scepter to rule Peppatown! Peppa: Why are you becoming smarter all of a sudden! Alex: PEPPA, THE SCEPTER! (The clique steals the scepter) Emily: If you want it back, you'll have to take it! (Boss Battle: Peppa vs. Emily (first battle)) When you win* Emily: Ugh! (Part of the balcony crumbles, and the Clique (except Brianna) all fall in the hole) Peppa: Nice, we got the scepter back and got rid of the clique! So, should we call it a day? Wally: No... Peppa: Why? Wally: LOOK! (The H on the flag becomes a B) Alex: Brianna's taken over the castle! Peppa: Let's confront her personally! (The gang runs up to the throne room) Brianna: I see you have made it this far... But your journey ends here! Alex: No way! (Boss Battle: Peppa vs. Brianna) When you win* TBF Things of Note *If in bold, it is optional. *If there is an asterisk by it, it is mandatory. Category:Peppa Pig: The Clique Clash Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts